drizzlefandomcom_it-20200215-history
BuildBot
= Panoramica = Se Drizzle avrà successo sarà grazie ai contributi della comunità. Non devi per forza essere un programmatore per contribuire, ci sono altre attività utili come il testing, la documentazione e i contributi al processo di building. Contribuire come buildbot slace aiuta gli sviluppatori di Drizzle a testare il programma con una più vasta gamma di diverse configurazioni. = Setup = Per far girare un buildbot slave: # Installa Buildbot (link in inglese) # Installa Bazaar (da usare per ottenere i sorgenti da LaunchPad) # Assicurati che tutte le dipendenze siano a posto # Manda una mail a drizzlebuild @ 42sql dot com con le seguenti informazioni: #* Nome (esempio: Mario Rossi) #* Sistema operativo - nome versione architettura (CentOS 5 64bit) #* uname -a # Quando riceverai una risposta, avrai un nome Buildbot (centos5_64) e una password # Segui le seguenti istruzioni. # # Crea un utente separato4 # # Raccomandato ma non obbligatorio creare un utente separato # su - useradd buildbot su - buildbot # # Crea slave # buildbot create-slave /home/buildbot/slave drizzlebuild.42sql.com:9989 slavename password cd /home/buildbot/slave/info echo "Put Your Name Here < and some cryptic email text> ” > admin echo “Drizzle - Name Version & Architecture “`uname -a` > host cat admin host # # es. "Ronald Bradford < ronald.bradford @ Google Mail >" # es. "Drizzle - CentOS 5 64bit - # # # Avvia lo slave # # cd /home/buildbot/slave buildbot start /home/buildbot/slave > start.log tail -f /home/buildbot/slave/twistd.log Se tutto funziona otterrai immediatamente un output, come lo stato delle Drizzle Build Slaves Ulteriori dettagli (in inglese) su Building sources with BuildBot = (Opzionale) Aggiungi uno script a /etc/init.d = Se hai seguito tutte le istruzioni fornite nell'utilissimo articolo di Ronald Bradford può darsi che tu abbia aggiunto l'opzione @reboot al tuo cron. Questo è un modo per lanciare buildbot all'avvio. In alternativa potresti aggiungere uno script in /etc/init.d/ che avvia e ferma buildbot rispettivamente all'avvio e all'arresto del server. #crea lo script nano /etc/init.d/drizzle-buildbot.sh #! /bin/sh #set path PATH=/sbin:/bin:/usr/bin #functions (adjuct to suit your paths) do_start () { cd /home/buildbot/slave buildbot start /home/buildbot/slave > start.log } do_stop () { cd /home/buildbot/slave buildbot stop /home/buildbot/slave } case "$1" in start|"") do_start ;; stop) do_stop ;; *) echo "Usage: drizzle-buildbot.sh start|stop" >&2 exit 3 ;; esac Ora devi solo creare un symlink a questo script nella directory /etc/rc2.d : #crea symlink ln -s /etc/init.d/drizzle-buildbot.sh /etc/rc2.d/S99drizzle-buildbot.sh Ora, ogni volta che avvii il sistema, buildbot partirà. = Impostare i percorsi di ricerca = Se la configurazione del tuo buildbot fallisce perchè non riesce a trovare le dipendenze necessarie, potresti impostare l'ambiente predefinito del tuo utente buildbot. Per GCC puoi impostare CPATH e LIBRARY_PATH per aggiungere altre directory di ricerca a quelle di default. Questo ti permette di installare ad esempio libevent in un posto non standard e riuscire comunque a diventare un buildbot slave senza modificare i tuoi percorsi standard. Category:Build = Problemi con Buildslave = Se sei sicuro di avere tutte le dipendenze che sono elencate qui e il tuo slave ha ancora problemi, leggi la pagina problemi di Buildslave. Category:Documentazione Sviluppatori Category:Strumenti en:BuildBot